


Drunken Charm

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, True Blood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Break ups are the worst, right?





	Drunken Charm

“Screw Maxie Jones!”   
  
His liquor laced call echoed through the alley, bringing a satisfied grin to his lips as he continued to stumble away from Jakes.  
  
“Stuck up, label obsessed, two-timing pain in my ass.”   
  
He threw back another long swig of his bottle, teetering to the side just slightly and catching himself before a nasty fall.   
  
“You did the right thing, Matty. Done with the drama and free to roam wherever—“ Fighting a strong urge to purge, he used the last of his bottle to fight back the bile. Once secure in his footing, he continued to mumble to talk to himself, “done the right thing.”  
  
Her eyes flashed in his mind, blazing with blue heat for another man, and he looked towards the sky, “I better get something—better…very soon.”   
  
Like a guitar riff at the perfect moment, he heard a soft cry nearby and felt the earth spin a little faster.   
  
Straightening himself as he slowly brought his head back down, his brown eyes tried to focus in the darkness. He took a cautious turn to his right, immediately struck with only blue eyes amidst the brick surroundings, “Hel—hello?”  
  
His fists buried into his eye sockets, attempting to make his focus spot more than those eyes – establish there was another human being in the area.  
  
Suddenly, within the blur, he saw blood smeared on the cheeks of the blue-eyed beauty.  
  
He was on high alert, steadying himself to a kneel before her, “Look, I’m a doctor. I can help—I just need—you have to say what’s wr—happened.”  
  
A little more of her face came into focus, long red locks brushing her pale porcelain skin, “You’re a doctor?”  
  
Her voice was honey sweet, especially since the last female he talked to yelled until his ears bleed. Ignoring this, he gave what he thought was a nod, “Yep. GH approved.”  
  
“You don’t look like much of a doctor.”  
  
“Thanks to my ex…the one who drives me to the crap you see.”  
  
“…you broke up?”  
  
Unaware if the question were hers or the gremlins in his head, he continued to respond, “Yeah, it’s over.”  
  
“You wanted it to be or she did?”  
  
“Doesn’t even matter…” Wiping his face with his hands, he let out a heavy sigh, “I’m too wasted to remember or care.”  
  
Suddenly, he felt her cold hands on the heated skin of his cheeks and her image was crystal clear to him when his eyes flew open.  
  
“You’re happy to be done with her.”  
  
His resolve had returned, echoing her sentiment, “I’m happy to be through with Maxie.”  
  
“And you’re ready for something better?”  
  
He awarded her another nod, “Absolutely.”  
  
Smiling widely, her pearly white teeth almost blinded him with their shine – yet he feared nothing as he lost himself in the tunnels of hers eyes, “Are you an angel?”  
  
“…not even close.”   
  
Before he could question her meaning, her fangs were exposed and buried in his neck.  
  
Numb and lost, Matt’s body became dead weight as the night sky came into view again.  
  
As his eyelids became as heavy as his limbs, he slipped away with her whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna keep you.”


End file.
